Promises Kept
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote a long time ago. I decided to put it out there. It'a a little sad...Niles/CC happy ending as always...R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

Sara kept their secrets. She's decided that it's time to tell, only…well she's dead.

**Promises Kept**

CC leaned into Niles and whispered. "He can go on like that all night." Niles watched as CC walked out the door on her date with Colin. His face filled with a strange sadness and he failed to notice CC turn back around.

CC thought to herself as she slipped into the front seat of Colin's corvette. _"Why on Earth would Niles look like that? He looked really sad?" _"What does he care?"

"What'd you say, CC?" Colin asked before starting the car.

CC smiled at him. "Nothing, Colin. Let's go to dinner."

"Geez, woman, you really think you need to eat?" Colin's quips just didn't come close to a Niles quality insult.

CC answered absentmindedly. "I missed lunch."

* * *

A few days after the 'Colin date' Max insisted that everyone was going to the park for the afternoon. Niles packed a very nice picnic lunch with more than enough for everyone. Max told CC she had to come with the family and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Niles knew that Max and Fran were moving forward and he couldn't have been happier. Well, he could've been happier, but not for Fran and Max.

CC sat on the blanket and watched as Max, Fran and the children played Frisbee. "I don't get it, Niles. Why do people find flinging that little plastic disc at each other so much fun?" CC barely finished asking the question when the Frisbee came flying right at CC. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA." CC screamed and froze. If not for Niles agility and speed, it would've smacked CC right in the face.

"Oh my Gosh!" Maggie came running toward them. "I'm so sorry, Miss Babcock. It got away from me!"

CC tried to regain her composure as Niles handed the Frisbee to Maggie. "It's alright, Maggie, I should've been paying closer attention," CC said slowly.

Maggie and Niles exchanged a shocked glance. "Uhm…ok." Maggie went back to the game.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" CC croaked at Niles.

Niles laughed lightly. "You just called her Maggie."

"Well that's her name, isn't it?" CC barked.

Niles nodded. "That's why I'm surprised." Niles leaned back onto his elbow. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Huh? For what?" CC blinked at him.

Niles put his arm behind his head and laid back. "Never mind." He closed his eyes.

CC looked over at Niles and thought. _"I've done it again, haven't I Sara? His eyes are closed and I can still see the sadness I've caused."_

* * *

They all had a pretty nice afternoon in the park and Max announced that he was taking Fran and the children to dinner and a movie so Niles had the night to himself. "Oh, joy, rapture. Whatever will I do?" Niles tossed off as the family left him standing in the foyer.

"Oh come on, Niles. It can't be that bad." CC quipped as she took off her coat and hung it in the closet. "I have some paperwork to go over in the office if you need anything." CC left him standing confused.

"Now, what on Earth could I possibly need that she could help with?" Niles muttered softly to no one.

"You know very well what you need from her, Niles." She spoke softly from her seat on the bottom step.

Niles' eyes showed his shock. "Sara? Did I get too much sun today?" He moved to where he saw his old friend.

Sara patted the step next to her indicating Niles should sit. "Now, Niles, I just thought it was time for you to say something. You promised."

"I don't know what I can do, Sara. I'm still just Niles the butler." He confessed.

Sara leaned her head on his shoulder. "You've always been so much more than just Niles the butler. Come on. I kept my promise and I've been doing my part; it's time for you to do yours."

"Your part? How on Earth…" Niles just didn't know how to finish his thought.

Sara stood and put her hand softly on his cheek. "Niles, it's time, leave her the note and show her our spot."

"Sara…I don't think…" Niles started.

Sara started to fade as her voice became a whisper… "Trust her Niles…leave the note."

Niles closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, Sara, you've never been wrong before." Niles stood and started up the stairs to put his plan into action. About a half an hour later he stood in the kitchen with the large picnic basket in front of him. Sighing heavily Niles leaned the note against the fruit bowl. "I hope you're right, Sara." He picked up the basket and started up the back stairs.

* * *

In the office CC still sat on the love seat looking over contracts. "Chas, I think it's time, don't you?"

CC froze at the sound of her voice. "Sara?" CC slowly looked up and saw her dear friend sitting on Max's desk. "I haven't been drinking…what's this?"

"Hi, Chas…I just decided that I thought it was time." Sara joined CC on the love seat. "You made me promise, Chastity, and I kept that promise. Do you remember?"

CC nodded sadly. "I remember."

"You made a promise to me too, Chastity. You haven't kept it. I think it's time now," Sara said. "You have to trust, Chas. Go."

"Go where?" CC asked as Sara started to fade.

"You know where, trust him, Chas." Sara's voice was just a whisper in the room.

CC sighed heavily. "I hope you're right, Sara. I'm exhausted." CC stood and headed into the kitchen. She came through the door calling softly, "Niles!" There was no sign of him except a note care tilted against the fruit bowl that read, 'CC'. "What's this?" CC picked up the note card and read aloud.

"CC,

I think we should talk. I think it's long overdue.

I've drawn you a little map. Follow it carefully.

I'll wait all night, I made a promise I must keep.

If you don't come, I'll never speak of it again.

Yours,

Niles"

* * *

"Niles?" CC whispered.

Niles spun around slightly shocked at her presence. "You…you came?"

CC couldn't believe what she saw. That same sad face again, from a few nights ago and earlier at the park. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just Niles the butler. You're CC Babcock, Broadway Producer." Niles heard himself admit.

"I don't care." CC went to him and rested her hands on his strong arms. "I'm tired Niles…"

Niles stepped back and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry; it's been a long day. I'll show you back to your room."

CC cupped his face in her hand. "No, you silly servant, I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm tired of fighting with myself. I'm tired of being CC Babcock, Broadway Producer."

"I don't understand." Niles confessed.

"I just want to be…" CC started and then remembered the note. She pulled out the note and handed it to him.

"My note? What about it?" Niles asked a little confused.

"This part." CC pointed to where he'd signed the note, 'Yours, Niles'.

"I still don't…" Niles started to say.

CC placed her fingers on his warm lips to quiet him. "I'm tired of trying to live up to everything that 'CC Babcock Broadway Producer' is supposed to be. I want to be…yours, Niles." She took his face in her hands and their foreheads touched. "I can't put a date on when it started, but I know it's never going to stop. I love you, Niles. I suppose I always have."

Their eyes met for the first time since she joined him on the hidden balcony. "I love you, CC Babcock, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you." Niles lips brushed across hers and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Their lips parted and they deepened the kiss, drawing out a low moan from each of them. CC ran her fingers though the hair she loved so much and Niles held her close still fearing she may bolt at any minute. When the need for air overcame them they broke the kiss. "Shall we?" Niles indicated the small café table, which was beautifully set for two.

Niles held out the chair for her to sit. Niles opened the wine and poured them each a glass and lifted the top off the server with the two slices of chocolate fudge cake. "I know this is your favorite. Well, next to my chocolate peanut butter cheesecake." Niles smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments and enjoyed their special dessert. "Niles," CC started. "What is this place?"

Niles laughed. "The servant's balcony." CC looked shocked. "No, I'm quite serious. This is a very old home for New York and it has several passages and private little nooks and crannies. I found the blue prints in the attic when we first moved here."

"Well, that explains a lot." CC tossed him her devilish smile. "The entrance from my closet didn't look disturbed, how did you get here?"

Niles looked a little sheepish. "There's an entrance from my closet as well." The entire floor used to be servants quarters. I have the room nearest the kitchen. The other rooms were made into guest rooms as was the whole of the third floor. It's used so rarely though."

"Niles," CC slid her chair closer to his. "Who else knows about this place?"

Niles cleared his throat. "No one, it's the only secret I've ever really kept from Max."

CC kissed his ear and nipped at his earlobe. "Well, not the only one."

Niles looked down. "I'm afraid so, CC. I told Max a very long time ago about my feelings for you. I think I did it to keep him from accepting your advances. I knew he thought enough of me not to romance the woman I was in love with right in front of me." Niles kept his eyes down fearing her wrath.

"When did you tell Max?" CC asked softly showing no anger.

Niles swallowed hard. "Six months after Sara…" Niles' voice trailed off.

"Niles," CC touched his arm. "Did you ever tell Sara?"

Niles turned to look at CC. Niles nodded slowly. "Yes. Sara was so intuitive. She noticed I was smitten that first day when you came in for your interview. I begged her not to say anything to you. I guess she never did."

CC was nearly in tears. "Oh, Niles." This was something new and Niles was a little frightened of it.

"What's the matter?" Niles draped his arm around CC's heaving shoulders.

"Sara noticed the same thing about me. That very day after Max offered me the job. She took me to dinner and told me she knew. Sara was my best friend, she could always tell when I had that 'look' she called it. I begged her not to say anything to you." CC cried into Niles' chest.

"Why are you crying? Please, CC. Please don't cry." Niles rubbed her back.

"What did we do, Niles? We've wasted so much time. Fifteen years we'll never get back." CC looked into his eyes.

"Then let's not waste anymore." Niles kissed her softly. "I think this is how Sara would've wanted it, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. I think Sara would've liked to see us together a long time ago." CC sniffed.

Niles shook his head. "Think about it CC. We've been through all the bad parts a relationship can face. We've already dealt with the fighting and irksome behavior, the battles and reconciliations, the support and hidden respect, now we can focus on the love. Maybe it's just how it was supposed to be."

"Niles…" CC looked away. "What finally made you…say something?"

"Sara. Whenever I was having an especially bad day, I'd talk to her." Niles looked away slightly embarrassed. "Today, she decided I'd waited long enough."

CC smiled at him softly. "Me, too." CC snuggled in close. "I talk to her a lot too. She made me come looking for you."

Niles looked into her eyes. "I'm glad." His lips met her in a soft and revealing kiss. Years of love they had been holding back was finally expressed.

Sara stood for only a moment and watched. "Be happy my friends. Love each other and be happy." Sara's voice was a whisper on the breeze as she faded into the shadows.


End file.
